Modern machines (such as machine tool and robotic arm) improve upon their predecessors, notably conventional lathe, milling machines and mechanical arms, with multiaxial movement and multiple processing functions via computer numerical control (CNC) instead of manual control in a variety of industries. In order to do so, various electrical wires are required to be physically positioned in a head of the machine tool or in the robotic arm to electrically transmit the control signals, so as to meet a diversity of processing functions. However, if these wires are not securely positioned, the wires might be accidently pulled apart due to translational or rotational motion of the machine tool or robotic arm, which might cause unintended electrical disconnection of components thereof, thereby greatly increasing the maintenance costs.